The Forge of the Primes
by IDZK Randomness
Summary: What Happened if, when Smokescreen put the forge in Optimus' hand while dying didn't go exactly to plan? And how would it affect the series? WARNING! Some scenes might have the characters being, OOC and Gender bending. Don't worry, nothing NSFW. I'm not like that! (Is the rating too low? Hope its alright...)
1. Solus was a femme? That explains it

**What Happened if, when Smokescreen put the forge in Optimus' hand while dying didn't go exactly to plan? And how would it affect the series? WARNING! Some scenes might have the characters being, OOC. Gender bending. Don't worry, nothing NSFW. I'm not like that!**

 **These are ideas that I thought of while writing for the Fires up on high story. If you already had this idea sorry. I never knew anyone had this and I thought I came up with it.**

 **Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Things that are mine belong to me. Enjoy this story guys! - 'Randomness**

 **-Scene 1- So Solus was a femme? That explains it.**

* * *

Smokescreen, the newest member of the Autobots Team Prime placed the Great Forge of Solus Prime, into the palm of the fallen and _last_ Prime. The ancient artifact glowed an energon blue, its turbines whirring to life. Lighting and thunder crackled and zipped all around of the surface of the machine. The blue energy become brighter, the whole cave being engulfed in white...

Smokescreen onlined his optics. He was alive! Everything is alright him and...

"Optimus?" Smokescreens jaw was on the floor. Then shock and fear was evident on Smokescreens faceplates.

"WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE?" Smokescreen screaming out with his _new_ voice box.

Optimus giggled, exclaiming in a humerous voice. "Well I think it would be better suited to call you Smoke SCREAM! Optimus laughed even more.

Optimus carried on laughing until realisation hit. His voice was high pitched too.

They both stared at each other. The pair then ran system diagnostics if their optics and audios were malfunctioning. To their horror they were at optimal condition and had no malfunction whatsoever.

"YOU'RE A FEMME!"

"IM A FEMME!"

"WERE BOTH FEMMES?"

Both Smokescreen and Optimus shouted in perfect synchronisation

"Why are we femmes?" Smokescreen said to _herself_ and to Optimus.

The femmes sat on the dusty red ground, Optimus and Smokescreen then heard a feminine voice calling to them Before the two was a Silver femme, her armour silver armour also had areas that were accented with bright blue and had gold trimmings. Many symbols and glyphs were on the gold.

"You asked a question that has no answer, however I will forge you one."

She walked over to the now dead and lifeless hammer that was now grey. As soon as she held the handle the colour, the grey metal flaked off and it became again the Forge of Solus Prime.

"I am the original bearer of the Forge, Solus Prime"

"Solus Prime?"masked Smokescreen, uncertainty in hi..her voice. Optimus then said "How are the both of us able to see you?"

Solus prime smiled and laughed "It isn't the first time there were more than one Prime."

All three sat down. Since Solus was going to have to explain to them.

"My forge is a force a creation, A sun is a force of creation, inside it raw materials are used to create and to destroy. A femme can also be a force of great creation, it depends how the power is used to create. A carrier can either create spark of good or evil, it is up to them to use their forges to hammer, chisel and shape their creation. I sensed in my rest that my tool was being used to create a weapon for the chaos bringer. Unicron. And the Sword weilder being your arch-nemisis Megatron... You see I knew he had to be stopped, I saw how you and your team of warriors valliantly do everything in your power to save the life of the people on this planet. The forge, though its a powerful weapon and tool when wielded by a prime. It isn't just as strong when wielded by a femme prime. In your last breath and the forge being placed in your hand I saw an opportunity for you Optimus, however the Matrix had other plans. The Matrix is stubborn and will not take no for an answer or back down. It carried on with its plan to make, you Smokescreen a prime. The reaction caused both of you two to be upgraded."

Optimus raised the question, "Upgraded?" Confusion and surprise written on her faceplates.

Solus carried on "You both are femmes, but do not fret you have not shrunk. Each of your frames have adapted to accommodate your new powers. In time you will find out what they are, some soon and some later on. There are now two Matrixes of leadership, and with that it would only be fitting if I also leave two forges. It was easy to exploit the last time, this time however it needs to be in the servos of someone with a worthy spark and a bearer of the Matrix. It will hold unlimited power of creation. You both will be able to scale the Forges down to your own suitable sizes whenever the time arises. Right now, I suggest you stop Megatron from carrying an attack at majorly populated areas."

Solus put her servos on to each side of the head of the forge and pulled it apart. Then it reconstructed its other half. Two new identical forges were being wielded by the original femme. She handed them to the new Primes. And as quick as she came she was gone in a flash of white.

* * *

Megatron was dragging Ultra Magnus across floor in the throne room at Darkmount.

He unsheathed his sword and prepared to sever Magnus' helm. Starscream pointed out something flying in the distance.

"I know that color sheme..."

* * *

Ratchet was at the Harbinger.

"Impossible, two new Autobot symbols? Airborne?"

* * *

Megatron sheathed his sword and looked strangely at the flying object.

Optimus came in flying in with her jet pack, she was a little taller with her previous form, but slimmer, more feminine and weilding the Forge of Solus Prime! She swung it down into Megatron, just to swing back upwards to hit Megatron like a golf ball!

Smokescreen flew in right after her, smashing it into Starscream and knocking him into Megatron. Just so she turned around and jumped at a V'con so they fell off the edge.

'Bee, 'Cee , Bulkhead and Wheeljack were not expecting it when a Viechons fell right onto shockwave, momentarily incapacitating him. Shockwave managed to stabilise himself only to get an optic full of dirt!

The Bots looked at the femme that saved them. "Smokescreen!?"

Smokescreen smiled. and swang the forge over their heads to crash into a a V'Con behind them.

Ultra Magnus was helped up by Optimus, "Si- Ma'am, you look, robust. I am now relinquishing command and giving it back to you, Commander. We need to disable these fusion cannons."

* * *

Agent fowlers strike team just totalled Darkmount.

The dark looming fortress was now just smouldering remains of cybernetic metal.

The Autobots and Humans minus the Primes and Arcee were standing in a line, in their new base of operations, arms folded with a straight face. "How are you two femmes again?"

Arcee interrupted them, "Woohooo! I'm not the only femme anymore!" She jumped and span around like a turbofox on...

Smokescreen raised an eyebrow. And Optimus asked, "Ratchet, did you forget to hide your high grade energon?"

Ratchet's only retort was "No comment..."

The base erupted with laughter, even 'Magnus was laughing.

* * *

Megatron and his officers were in the command bridge on the Nemisis.

Megatron still wouldn't believe it, even if Soundwave showed him the recording.

"Soundwave, are you certain this footage is not corrupted?" Shouted Megatron.

-Affirmative-

Megatron oddly enough just walked out, muttering not a single sound from his voice box. The rest of his officers took the hint to resume work. Everyone seemed to be unfazed by the events that happened. Soundwave however, had his processor in a tangle. Nothing made sense. Nothing could cause what happened to happen. Or so he thought. But that wasn't what disturbed Soundwave the most. He never seen beautiful lethality like that for a long time. If there was something you should know about Soundwave, it is that he will make sure he gets what he wants. He would soon set his already forming plan in motion. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time. He accidentally put in a wrong command and the Nemisis started to go into a nose dive. He was , of course, able to correct it. All the 'Cons just stopped and stared at Soundwave, he never made a mistake. NEVER. Soundwave blankly looked at all of them for a while, then gave them all a very rude and human gesture involving a middle digit. He once again turned around and carried on his silent monotonous and rythimatic typing.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! I did, it was fun making something like this. I kinda needed a break from Fires up on high. I realised that I was too focused on the story and was stressing myself out. If you read this, I probably posted up Chp8 It was made as the same exact time while I was making the Fight at Darkmount while Smokescreen was in the you want me to carry on this, pm me! I done this story for fun. In the Prime series, The forge runs out of power. I was thinking, maybe if a femme used it it wouldn't run out. So I kinda set this in motion. The other story will be posted later. If you did not like this, simply forget this even existed and go onto another story. If you liked it, review, whatever you feel like saying or do whatever you like to do. BTW tell me if I need to change some things..**


	2. Already a Prime but still a Rookie

**What Happened if, when Smokescreen put the forge in Optimus' hand while dying didn't go exactly to plan? And how would it affect the series? WARNING! Some scenes might have the characters being, OOC. And a bunch of random other warning should be put here. Don't worry, nothing NSFW. I'm not like that!**

 **These are ideas that I thought of while writing for the Fires up on high story. If you already had this idea sorry. I never knew anyone had this and I thought I came up with it.**

 **Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Things that are mine belong to me. Enjoy this story guys! - 'Randomness**

 **By the way, Optimus' alt mode is going to be her normal Semi truck with slight modifications. This is because when she became a femme, she loose body mass. The jetpack makes up for what mass is missing so her vehicle form can stay the same. For Smokescreen read to find out. Their personalities have also changed because they are femmes. I did warn you about that.**

 **This is basically episode 5 of season 3 Beast hunters.**

 **-Scene 2-**

A femme of bright red and deep blue was standing in hangar. A faint rumble could be heard and a truck came in through the gap in the large silver doors. Agent Fowler stepped out the vehicle and explained. "The made the request as soon as possible. It is the same as your old form but with some changes. It has a two missile launchers built into its sides and they have upgraded the whole vehicle to make it much more and better for suited for almost all terrain. Designed by our finest engineers in M.A.S.K. Division. They worked so hard last night like there was no tomorrow!"

Optimus looked kindly at Fowler, "Thank you Agent Fowler. This most certainly will do!"

A blue laser light shot from the femmes optics, fanning over the entire truck, taking into detail all of its accessories, reading all its specifications. Downloading and memorizing every edge, contour and line.

A groundbridge opened up in Hangar E. Ultra Magnus had a single cube of energon. Bumblebee picked the precious fuel and proceeded to put it away. Ultra Magnus answered the question all the bots have been thinking of. "There was not much else in the rubble of your former base." Wheeljack came in through the still open Groundbridge, he held up the beaten up ball of scrap they used for lobbing. "Call this no much else?" He lobbed the _ball_ at Bulkhead who was at the time not even expecting it. It ricocheted of him and flew towards Jack and Miko. Jack dove into Miko saving her and himself for certain death. Rachtet shouted, "Wheeljack! You could've caused serious damage." Miko butted in, "To me!" Fowler was on the floor of his office, having fallen of his chair and very much shaken up. He went to his door which was bent and the walls having been cracked, "Whatin the sam hill!?" The _ball_ was blocking access from the door, unfortunately trapping the agent inside. "A little help here?" 'Magnus glared down at the reckless wrecker "What were you thinking, soldier?" Wheeljack explained "I was thinking Bulk would catch that lob." Ultra Magnus continued berating him while showing his superiority, "Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior." Once again Wheeljack disrespected 'Magnus and grumbled, "Some things never change." Team Prime were watching with wide optics as to the argument between the two. 'Magnus continued "Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command your Wreckers back on Cybertron and get you loose cannons under control? An effective combat unit begins with discipline. If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance As you did before." Wheeljack looked up at the blue truck shouting angrily. "If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present, I'd do that! Sir." And with that Wheeljack walked off, everyone's eyes and optics following him. "So where's Optimus?" Asked Ultra Magnus, trying, but failing to lighten the mood. Ratchet responded, saying, "Optimus is looking into recent decepticon activity, possibly an energon mine. If we're lucky"

Optimus was flying towards the coordinates, she swooped down to the entrance of the mine. She deactivated her 'jetpack' and landed quite daintily. She came to the eterance, which was to small for her to walk through "Uhh... I might as well put this new alt mode to good use." She transformed into her truck form, and continued driving on through the tunnels.

A Blue and gold McLaren P1 drifted into the new headquarters of Team Prime, Arcee raised her eyebrow. "Smokescreen? That you?" The car transformed and Smokescreen stood there, she said "Come on! Its supposed to be robots in disguise right? Well I do have to say, this paint does look good and me and the new model really brings out my curv..." Ultra Magnus intruded into Smokescreens bragging, "Where have you been soldier?" Oh I've been looking for a new paint job, new vehicle mode for ground and air. Did you know I'm a triple charger now?, a femmes gotta look her best! Oh scrap, I mean Scanning new war paint, sir. I thought it would be pro-active to follow Optimus' and Bumblebees lead." Ultra Magnus then responded "Well, this femme can look her best stacking all those empty energon cubes." Smokescreen looked like she was going to say something back, but she turned around and walked towards the pile. "I'm already a Prime but they still think I'm a rookie..." Ratchet heard what he said, "What was that about a prime?" Smokescreen frantically looked for an explanation but just went with it. "I uh... Meant... I've wasted enough time already, I need to stop acting like a rookie." Arcee came up beside the white and red medic. "Optimus wasn't the only one who got changes. She was the only one who went back for him. If it wasn't for Smokescreen Optimus wouldn't be here today." Ratchet then too spoke up, "True, you're right. But there's something else different about her. I'm not talking about her general appearance and being a femme, but its similar to the when Optimus is around, even before Optimus had her transformation... It can't be... I'll have to scan Smokescreen later and ask her about what happened."

An drill punched a hole through the wall of the already excavated dig site. A fossil of a predacon bone was sitting in the rock, untouched for over many centuries, possibly even millennia. The Insecticon tried reaching for it, though his arm was short. A voice then shouted out of the darkness. "Leave the excavation site!" Shouted Optimus, trying to show her authority as possible, though her feminine voice betraying her. The insecticons gave a loud shrill and laugh. Optimus then said in an unsure voice "Please"

The lead insecticon gave the order to "Attack!" Optimus revved her engine and did a burnout, the first two insecticons came flying at her, She fired a couple of rockets from her new missile launchers. The first missile hit the top of the cave, barley missing the Insecticon, the second missile hit him right where the spark chamber would be, penetrating his armor and exploding shrapnel inside his chest cavity, of lining him instantaneously. The other two missiles hit the second Insecticons, the first missile blowing off his head and the second one going through into his lower midsection and ripping upper body apart from lower body. Optimus then transformed and ran forward, Her left arm swinging in arc to punch the next insecticon. As her arm drew nearer it transformed in a blaster and the insecticon had whole through its spark chamber. Another insecticon was right behind the other one. Using all her strength she grabbed onto its neck and smashed the insecticon into the ceiling, having its helm removed in the process. The last insecticon reached into the hole only able to snap one of the horns before transforming and taking flight.

Optimus came in through the ground bridge. Ratchet asked the question everyone wanted to know about, "Did you find any energon?" "No." Optimus placed the skull onto an empty table. "Predacon fossil? Here on Earth? How?" The three humans asked. "Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us." Optimus answered. Miko then asked " So that Dragon we put on ice? There's more of them?" Smokescreen looked at Miko "They have been extinct since before most life began on Cybertron." Jack then put two and two together. "So meeting one would be like us meeting a T-rex." Miko then asked "So what are dinobots?" Bulkhead looked at Miko amused then said, "Totally different." Optimus then carried on. "Megatron is looking to clone more of these predacons. We cannot let this fall into the decepticons clutches. They only need one strand of CNA." Bulkhead then said "More? He's going to make an army of them!" Jack then asks, "If they were extinct on cybertron, why are they here?" Optimus then said, "It seems that Earth's folklore has studies of dragons for a long time. Your dragons were the ancient predacons that somehow got to earth.

An alarm went off. Fowler then came out of his _new_ office and shouted, Prime! Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity: one near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other near the Hebrides bluffs in Scotland. So don't Forget to pack your kilts." Ultra Magnus then asked,"What's a kilt? Optimus giggled then said " Fowler is... You don't need to really know what they say, just nod your head and act like you know what they're saying." She then looked at the rest of team Prime. "We must divide our forces. Ultra Magnus, you're with the wreckers. Smokescreen, Bumblebee and I will go to the oil field. 'Magnus, you're going to the bluffs." Ultra Magnus then took his prized possession and weapon of choice. The Magnus hammer. "Optimus, can your forge be as practical as my hammer?" Optimus grinned, "We'll see!"

A groundbridge portal opened up, on a bridge. Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen drove out the bridge and transformed. "You two proceed to the designated area and look for signs of activity, I will search this quadrant."

Bee and Smokescreen both had their blasters out. They walked carefully going through the oilfield, looking for the 'Cons. "Hey 'Bee, have you ever wanted to be a Prime?"

-Not now someday.- "Warrior?" -Yeah- "You and me both..." The carried on walking. "How come you aren't a warrior yet? You are really good at fighting, you could probably take Megatron on!" Bumblebee looked at her, wondering why she was asking so much questions. There were some miners drilling ahead, they were about 40 meters away from them. -I want to wait until Cybertron- Smokescreen smiled and then said, "You're one patient guy. I'm not!" As she started running ahead 7 'Cons started firing on them from their hiding place. Smokescreen ducked behind a pump. She aimed and shot one on the roof of a oil pump a couple of times momentarily by taking his shield down and shot him one last time blowing a hole through his spark. Smokescreen jumped out of cover and ran towards another decepticon. One jumped on her back, the decepticon she was running at was now charging at her! Quickly she thee the 'Con off her back and they him to the one running at her, they knocked into each other. One 'Con was underneath the oil rig. The large hammer like mechanism came down and crushed the poor Vehicons helm, of-lining him. Bumblebee finished off the last 'Con and whipped around instantly when he detected a presence behind him. "Told you that you were good!" Bee thanked Smokescreen, then out of the hole which had been dug by the Decepticons, Shockwave emerged, his right arm holding onto the fossil. He aimed his left arm cannon and charged it up. Bee shot at his hand making Shockwave fire at the oil pumps. The pump exploded with a thundering boom, the ground shakes as the pumps around it combusted in a chain reaction, Oil erupted and started raining down, it was worse than a wildfire in a field of tall dry grass. Bee and Smokescreen got up from the force of the explosion, a large alien tank _jumped_ through the flames, momentarily getting itself alight. The pair of bots transformed and drove after the tank, which seemed to have a jet engine on it. Shockwave turned his cannon and aimed for the 'Bots in pursuit. His shot however only was able to slow them down, making them swerve wildly as they nearly loose control. Optimus was now flying over head and shockwave made futile attempts to shoot the femme prime down. Optimus smirked under her mask, "Wow and i thought you're supposed to be cold and calculated, not desperate!" She aimed her canon and fired. The blue streak of energon impacted in front of the alien tank and Shockwave flipped forwards, transforming out of his tank form and into his normal state. Shockwave was not moving for the blast had incapacitated him. The youngest warriors of team prime screeched into a burnout and were driving to the stationary 'Con. Ready to re-posses the fossil. Bumblebee grabbed the large jaw of the predacon and used all of the strength he possessed to rip it free from the purple arm. Shockwave onlined and smacked bee with his cannon arm and 'Bee crashed into the railing. Almost falling off. Smokescreen started shooting at Shockwave. Soundwave then blasted out of the open groundbridge and distracted Smokescreen long enough for shockwave to fire at her in the chest at point blank range. Soundwave growled to himself, no one could hurt Smokescreen, she was rightfully his! Soundwave then saw Optimus, he deployed Laserbeak and shot the Prime down. Bumblebee was back up, along with smokescreen pulling on the ancient predacon bone. The forces being exceeded was putting the ancient relic to its limits, it creaked, then it splintered and cracked. In nanoseconds it was in the air. Soaring. Optimus glanced up and saw it falling down. Energon mixed with oxygen in the air and combusted propelling her through the air. The piece was gone in a flash of green.

Soundwave saw this as an opportunity. After Shockwave entered through the groundbridge, he changed the. Coordinates and tackled smokescreen into it.

Smokescreen limped into base. Scratches and dents littering her frame. A rush of questions flooded her sensors. Raising her hands up in defeat she answered the most asked question. "Uh..."

Sorry for the cliff hanger. LOL.

 ***(I could have put something... :3 here but i didn't because a story full of in appropriate things is not the reason why I make stories)**

Also another this is, Sorry for being AWOL.

Reviews.=More incentive to write=More writing=More of your enjoyment

Messages also work.

Beta reader? Message me. (Still don't have one for this story)


End file.
